Problems
by Chu545
Summary: Geting changed into the opposite gender and raped by the enemies were the least or her worries. Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Katekyo Hitman Reborn Characters.

**Explanations/Rant:** Not much of a spoiler, since it's a small twist and rearrangement of what happens from Ch256, 260 and 261. This may end up as a semi-crossover with the plan I'm going with this story.

**Note: **If anyone can think up of a better title please help me! PM me! Unless I manage to change the title myself then 'Problems' will be the title.

**Summary:** Getting changed into the oppsite gender and getting raped by the enemy was the least of her worries now.

_**Warnings:**_ AU, OOC, OC, genderbending  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Small Spoilers, rape

_Italics Flashback_

**Start**

"Ah. You're awake."

"Hn." the woman grunted as she slowly opened her eyes.

Blinking, she saw someone hovering over her. Her eyesight was still blurry so she could mostly see a mix of white and purple. When she saw who it was she gasped.

"You!" She growled in shock and rage as she remembered what had happened moments before.

_~Flashback~_

_"Cloud Man! Behind you!" Chrome yelled as she doved another attack._

_Hibari and Chrome were still stuck after being delayed by Byakuran and the rest of the Funeral Wreaths. Tsuna and the other had teleported back to Namimori after Hibari growled at them to leave, while Chrome said that they'll find a way to get back. However, after they had left Byakuran ordered most of the Funeral Wreaths to go after them. Then , it was just Hibari, Chrome and Murkuro from Vongola against Byakuran, Daisy, Zakuro on the Millefiores side. Mukuro immediately went to fight Byakuran, while Zakuro went after Chrome when she tried to help Murkuro. Hibari and Daisy fought, but Daisy was easily defeated, and Hibari took his ring. Hibari moved and decided to help out Chrome. It wasn't long before Mukuros illusion faded out leaving Hibari and Chrome to go against them._

_"Shit." Hibari cursed as he barely dodged the attack._

_Chrome and Hibari were beginning to tire as the fight went on. Suddenly, when Hibari was distracted Byakuran got behind him._

_"Cloud Man!" Chrome shouted before getting hit by one of Zakuros attacks._

_"Got you now, Kyoya~" Byakuran said as he held out a gun, firing a bullet at Hibari._

_"Damn!" Hibari said when he turned, wide-eyed._

_"Night. Night." Byakuran said smiling._

_The bullet hit Hibari in the chest making him fall back. Hibari felt bursts of pain racing through him. Steam rose out from him as his form began to change. The last thing he saw was Chrome rushing towards him._

_~Flashback End~_

"Yes, me." Byakuran said smiling over her.

"Get off." Hibari growled.

"No. I'm going to play with you, Kyoya-chan~" Byakuran said.

"Get. Off." Hibari growled glaring at him while trying to push him off.  
>"Now, now. Kyoya-chan. I might get violent if you don't cooperate." Byakuran said before he pinned both her arms down.<p>

Hibari then began to struggle. Trying to kick him off her, so she could get away. Then she stopped, her breath got deeper, her body heating up. She saw him smirk above her, eyes glinting in a way that she knew he knew what was happening to her.

**~Rape/Sex Scene Start~**

(Skip if no like)

"What *pant* did you *pant* do." Hibari growled, forcing the words out her mouth.

"Ah. You finally noticed, Kyoya-chan~. Aphrodisaic, the scents' been rolling around in the room since you woke up." Byakuran said moving her arms so he could tie them to the headboard.

"Don't!" panted Hibari.

"Ah, but there's nothing you can do now." Byakuran said using his now free hands to remove her clothing.

It didn't take long before Hibari was fully nude before him. Her blushing face as she tried to get her hormones in control. It didn't help that every touch made her want more.

"S-stop!" Hibari said weakly trying to catch her breath.

"No." Byakuran said cheekily, sliding his hands up the inside of her thighs, spreading them.

His right hand sliding against her sex. He started to fondle her down there, wetting her up a bit. His mouth nipping the side of her jaw and down her neck. Hibari tried to hold in the groans that were escaping her mouth with each touch. he moved lower, placing little kisses down. Moving his mouth to her right breast he lightly nipped the bud, eliciting a yelp. He chuckled and began to suck her nipple making it hard while his left hand fondled her other breast. Hibari couldn't control the moans coming from her mouth. He then slipped a finger in her.

"Ahn!" moaned Hibari, moving her head to the side.

"Cute." Byakuran stated before slipping another finger in.

Byakuran moved his finger sensually in and out of her, rubbing her insides harshly. Drawing out moans and yelps. His thumb would push against her clit, rolling it slightly, making her buck her hips. It wasn't long before three fingers were pumping in and out of her. His mouth near her sex, he licked her.

"Ah! No!" moaned Hibari.

He then nibbled her clit.

"No! AHHN! Hn!" Hibari moaned out, her back arching as she came.

She layed there panting from her orgasm.

"I believe you should be loosened up by now Kyoya-chan~" purred Byakuran as he stripped himself of his clothing.

He then lined himself up, his tip touching her opening. he paused and looked at her. Making sure he caught her eyes. He slowly pushed his way into her, breaking her hymen. Loving the way she cried out, her eyes rolling back, back arching. When he was fully seated inside her, he felt her clench sporadically against him.

"P-pull it out." Hibari grunted out.

"No." he drawled out loving the expression on her face.

Hibari glared at him, growling. Byakuran then started to move, pulling out slowy before slamming back in fast.

"Ah!" Hibari cried out as he felt him faster and faster.

Byakuran thrusted in and out nonstop. He then moved and untied her wrists from the headboard. Shifting he grabbed the underside of her thighs before changing their position.

"Ah! Ah! N-no! T-too much!" Hibari cried out as she felt him move deeper inside of her.

"Ah. Yes." Byakuran hissed out as he felt her clench against him more.

Hibari was seated on his lap, legs raised by his arm as he thrusted upwards into her. Gravity pulling her back down, making him go deeper. Hibari had wrapped her arms around his neck for stability. Byakuran could feel himself about to come so he reached one hand down. He timed it exactly right so that he could pinch her clit.

"Agh! Ahhhn" Hibari cried out as she came again.

She clenched tighter around him. His thrusts becoming more frantic.

"I'm about to cum." Byakuran groaned out, moving faster.

"No! Pull it out. Don't cum in me!" Hibari yelled as she tried to move away.

Byakuran held tight to her waist, keeping her close. Giving one last thrust he came deep in her.

"Ah! N-no." Hibari whimpered at the feeling.

**~Rape/Sex Scene End~**

After he felt the after effects of his orgasm leave him. He pulled his limp member out. Cum oozing out her sex as he did so.

"I *pant* hate you." Hibari growled, still having a bit of fire in her eyes as she glared at him.

"I know you do, Kyoya-chan~" Byakuran said smiling.

He then moved off the bed and began to put his clothes back on. After getting all his clothes on correctly he watched her move and sit up, clutching the sheets close to her bosom.

"I'll be leaving you alone with your friend now Kyoya-chan~" Byakuran said before moving towards the door.

"I hate you, bastard." Hibari said once again, glaring at him with all her might.

He just chuckled before exiting out the door, but not before letting the Vongola's Mist Guardian, Chrome get into the room. The door shutting behind him.

"C-cloud man." Chrome said sadly, clutching her trident close to her.

"Don't tell anyone. Just don't tell anyone." Hibari said, her hair hiding her face slightly as a few tears slipped down her face.

"O-okay. I won't tell." Chrome said before moving closer to Hibari.

The next day, all four left teleporting back to Namimori.

**End**

**Explanations/Rant:**

**- Right** this is not over yet there are still more chapters no matter how I just ended this first chapter right now.

**- The bullet** Byakuran used changes your gender.

**- Yes,** Hibari did get raped no matter how the scene ended up looking. You have to understand large doses of aphrodisiac will do that to wil. Making you lose your senses, feeling hot and all that. You can think of it as viagra or exctasy or something.

**- Yes,** I'm using SHE for Hibari since I did basically turn Hibari into a girl. It's probably less confusing if I did so.

**- Chrome** was basically in a different room. She didn't know what happened to Hibari until after she entered the room. Yes, she already knew Hibari turned into a girl.

**- Daisys' Mare Ring:** That was taken and hidden by Chrome, when she reached Hibari in the flashback. Remember last thing Hibari saw was Chrome running towards her. What he doesn't know is that she managed to sneak the ring off her and into her possession so Byakuran doesn't get it.

**- Spoiler explanations:** Hibari defeats Daisy the same way he defeated him in chapters 260 and 261 that's the rearrangement part. I just twisted chapter 256 on how they were supposed to leave.


	2. Apology DX

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Katekyo Hitman Reborn Characters.

**Explanations/Rant:** I really didn't want to waste a page on an author's note as it wouldn't feel right, but leaving people in the dark on certain things is not good either. I apologise but this story is on hiatus because I have writers block and a bunch of other things happening at the moment. I'm having a really horrible time trying to get the story to flow and I only have that one small part down there written and typed out. This is like a very bad and short preview. I will continue my stories and not put them up for adoption. I apologise for telling you all this late about my choice in pausing this story and many others. When I have written and typed out this chapter I shall replace this.

**Review Replys:**

-** Durarara-Love & iBunnyxD :** Yes Hibari will stay as a girl for the rest of the story.  
>- <strong>Durarara-Love, <strong>**Purelyinvisible & KokoroSawada :** Yes, its four people. By the four I meant Byakuran, Zakuro, Hibari and Chrome. I'm sorry if I had confused you all, but I cannot leave Hibari and Chrome there.

**Warnings:** Preview and apologies

**Start**

"You two can go now." Byakuran said smiling.  
>"Byakuran-sama! You're just letting these two leave?" asked Zakuro.<br>"Yes. Now come Zakuro. There are still things left to do." Byakuran said as he began to leave.

Hibari and Chrome stood there for awhile before leaving. Looking as they did before except Hibari now had a silver bangle adorning her wrist.

**Explanations:**

**- Extra:** The bullet that Byakuran used can only be used on a person once. If shot with the bullet another time it shall cause the person to die.


	3. Another Apology

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of their characters.

I am very sorry but all my projects will now be on hiatus. I was really hoping to post and upload more chapters but unfortunately they are still incomplete. If all my paperworks falls through I'll be gone for 3 months. None of my works will be up for adoption so I really hope no one will take any of my ideas. I will not be able to upload anything because I will have no internet at all. I apologize to all those who may have alerted this story and any who might alert it later on.

**NEW INFORMATION MUST READ IF YOU READ THE MESSAGE ABOVE ALREADY BEFORE:**

Paperworks a real *bleep* sometimes just found out I might be going either tomorrow or Jan 23rd maybe the day before it so either way I'll still be on hiatus just this little extra in case I upload something later on or if there is any activity going on on my account like favorites/alerts/reviews and you might wonder "I thought she was on hiatus what is going on!" Either way when I'm gone it'll still be a three month hiatus and when I come back there might either be an alert or a note on my profile about my stories if I'll even have time to work on them. I wouldn't feel right leaving my readers in the dark about my stories sometimes or disappearing without a word.

* * *

><p>Alright I'm finally leaving tomorrow! No more mixed information of whether I'm staying or leaving. Paperworks all good and I'll be heading out. No internet. No electronics...Nothing is really changing about my stories they'll stay in hiatus until I come back in three months to work on them. hopefully while I'm away I'll find more inspiration since I still have writers block.<p> 


	4. Back

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any KHR Characters

Ew! Gack! I'm so sorry for the extremely long wait on the chapters/stories! Ugh! I didn't expect to be on hiatus or so busy for that long. It's bad on my part since I didn't update anything on my whereabouts. I've actually been away from home for about a couple months since January and I had no source of internet or a computer til now. I finally managed to buy myself a laptop since I ain't home anymore and can't use my home computer….. Well actually I haven't gotten internet yet. I just typed this up earlier so I wouldn't forget and I'm just rambling on and on sorry. I also can't continue on with any of the stories yet. I have to get my brother to send me my external hardrive with my files in it. But to make things somewhat short I joined a military branch and if you do some research (if you want to) you'll be able to know which branch easily I mean I was gone 3 months (key word: 3 months).


End file.
